warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Reedfeather
Reedfeather is a light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and thin fur.Revealed in Battles of the Clans, page 56 History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :While Crookedkit is traveling to the Moonstone, he sees a WindClan cat meeting with his Clanmate, Fallowtail. At the time, he doesn't know the cat is Reedfeather. He assumes that maybe Hailstar sent Fallowtail on a secret mission to WindClan. Afterwards, Fallowtail later reveals that she stopped visiting Reedfeather and that they are no longer mates. :After Fallowtail gives birth to her kits, Willowkit and Graykit, Reedfeather demands for them back, saying WindClan will fight for them. :Eventually he receives them since Fallowtail does not want a fight between the Clans. Later, though, Hailstar and some of his cats steal back the kits, and Reedfeather is furious. Hailstar pushes him under the river, where he cannot breathe. Hailstar's clanmates tell him to stop, because he was killing Reedfeather, so he let him go. The kits returned to RiverClan shortly after. :When Crookedjaw goes to the gathering for the first time as deputy he doesn't look at him, assuming that Reedfeather is still angry about the kits being in RiverClan. Bluestar's Prophecy :When Pinestar and Bluefur cross the WindClan border to get to Highstones, a WindClan patrol, including Reedfeather, Talltail, and three other unknown warriors among them challenge them. Reedfeather asks Pinestar if they are going to Highstones. Pinestar says yes, but Reedfeather doesn't let them go yet. He insists on checking to make sure that they haven't hunted, because he says he doesn't trust any rivial Clan. :When he finishes, Reedfeather tells the ThunderClan cats to hurry to Highstones, because he doesn't want to have ThunderClan scent stinking up their land and scaring off their prey. Pinestar doesn't respond but leaves with Bluefur. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :Reedfeather is the deputy of WindClan and the mate of Fallowtail, a RiverClan she-cat. When his mate gives birth to their kits, he demands that they be given to WindClan, and the RiverClan leader Hailstar complies. He is said to be having a glowing face when he leads his kits out of RiverClan's camp. :When Hailstar comes to take back the kits, Willowkit and Graykit, back to RiverClan, Reedfeather is shocked and angry. He tells Hailstar that they are his kits as well as Fallowtail's, and then reminds Hailstar that he said that they could have them. Hailstar replies he had made a mistake, and that he changed his mind. :As Hailstar and his patrol escape from WindClan's camp, he, along with a handful of his other WindClan warriors, pursue Hailstar, Owlfur, and Ottersplash all the way to the river. There, he battles Hailstar in the river where Hailstar nearly kills him by dragging him underwater and holding him there. Hailstar eventually releases him, and he is revived by the RiverClan warrior Owlfur and helped away by his warriors back to WindClan's camp. It was later revealed that his former mate Fallowtail never stopped loving him. Family Members '''Mate:' :Fallowtail (formerly):Revealed in Battles of the Clans, page 54 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Daughters: :Graypool: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Willowbreeze:Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Granddaughters: :Splashkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Morningkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Minnowkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Willowkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Silverstream:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 155 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandson: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Great-Granddaughter: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member Great-Great-Grandson: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Great-Great-Granddaughter: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters